cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
The Daleks Invasion of Morcia/Shaving Knight
Clone and Draketh enter. They’d evidently been drinking, falling over each other and finding it hilarious, dragging a barrel full of empty glass bottles* *Clone looks about and notices Knight sleeping on the floor, hugging his sword, muttering to himself about one day slaying Mallock in his skull tower* Clone: “One day you shall Knight, one day…” *Draketh sneaks past Knight and grabs a pair of shears from the small table next to the wall, he whispers back to Clone, through continuous giggling* “Hey” *he points at the shears, then at Knight, then at his own beard and then clips the shears in the air* “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” *he erupts into a coughing fit but recovers* Clone: “Oh alright then! HAHAHA” *He forces the shears into his hands and then examines Knight* Draketh: “Snip-snip” *Clone snips the shears* “Snip, snip” *Clone starts to carefully snip at Knight’s beard removing one hair at a time* Draketh: “That’ll take all night!” *he snatches the shears away from Clone and just starts hacking at Knight’s beard* Clone: “Draketh! Slow down. You’ll wake him!” *Clone pushes a complex sequence of buttons on the peculiar device on his wrist, Knight’s chest stops steadily moving up and down* Draketh: “The hell? You killed this poor knight!” Clone: “No. All I’ve done is use my vortex manipulator here” *he points at his vortex manipulator on his wrist* “to freeze Knight in time-so he won’t feel anything while we do this” Draketh: “You could challenge Mallock with a conjuring trick like that!” Clone: “Nah, that Knight’s destiny. Now can we get back to the matter at hand?” *Draketh hacks at Knight’s beard again and nearly cuts up Knight’s face* *Clone snatches the shears back and carefully snips all of Knight’s remaining facial hair away* Clone: “What a master piece! Now gather up the hair into this jar” *he grabs a jar from Draketh’s barrel and passes it to him* *Draketh gathers up the hair into the jar and then erupts into a fit of deep, bellowing laughter* “We shall surly stay to witness Knight’s awakening!” Clone: “Wouldn’t miss it, even if Daleks invaded the castle right now!” *Clone presses a button on the device strapped to his wrist and Knight resumes his steady breathing as he sleeps* *Clone and Draketh sneak off to behind a big pillar situated at the back of the room* Clone: “We mustn’t let him know we’re here…” *Draketh lies leaning against the pillar, having already fallen asleep, snoring away, not too dissimilar to how a Giant Troll would* Clone: “I did say to not try and wake him…” *He uses the device on his wrist to mute Draketh’s snoring* ~~The following morning~~ *Knight unsteadily sits up as he awakens after a night of trying to draw up plans on how to take out the Dalek saucer that hovers above the castle* “A new day, what shall it bring?” *As Knight becomes aware of his surroundings, he spots Draketh right in front of him, passed out, holding a pair of shears and with a peculiar jar on his lap* “Draketh? You were not here the last night…” *Knight suddenly realizes that with Draketh being there, something isn’t right. He takes a closer look at the jar, noticing for the first time that a note is concealed within it. He takes the jar and pulls out the note* “meetor nit, Jar haz har in, Nits har, HAHAHA, (Definitely written by Draketh, and not Clone trying to frame him and get out of the blame for assisting him in this… :P) drakth” *Clone, hidden just outside the room hears an almighty scream of rage come from within!* “DRAKETH! YOU AND YOUR STUPID DRUNKEN CERADES! Now, where’s that Clone…” *Clone, still hidden, suddenly realizes the seriousness of what he and Draketh had done and runs off to go find the lad Tim to hide in fear of Knight’s fury…* Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi